Going Public
by kelnumone
Summary: Joey and Mary love each other, but if Dominique finds out, she'll kick Mary out of the house.Joey can't stand it and wants to go public. Will Joey break up with Mary, will mary be forced to date someone else. The story's better then the summary. REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone. I make a lot of mistakes and this is only my second fanfic so if I make mistakes feel free to tell me in your reviews. Please review, I know I won't get a lot of reviews on my second story because I only got two on my first story, but please review, I don't care if it's a bad review, that will make me a better writer. I will be sure to read your stories. _

_P.S. I don't own anything_

Chapter 1

"Hey Tami, sorry I'm late. Dominique wanted me to clean her toilet," Mary said.

"Eww," said Tami.

"Yeah, where's Joey and Dustin."

"There on our way here but Dustin told me Joey's sick of this. He doesn't want Dominique thinking your not together."

"Well I don't know what to do," Mary said. "If she finds out she'll kick me out."

"Mary, he doesn't want to hide your relationship with him any more. You have to do something," Tami said.

Mary couldn't stand it. She had to hide her relationship with Joey because if Dominique ever found out Mary was dating Joey Parker and Bree and Brit weren't, she would kick her out for sure. Joey wanted them to go public but Mary knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Hey guys," they heard Dustin's exciting voice say.

"Hey Dustin," Tami said. " Are you guys ready to go to the movies."

"Yeah," Joey said. "Tami why don't you guys go ahead of us, I need to talk to Mary."

"Um...okay," Tami said. "We'll meet you guys in there."

Joey put his arm around Mary's waist.

"Is there something wrong Joey," Mary asked already knowing what Joey was going to say.

"Yeah Mary," Joey said. "I can't hide our relationship anymore. I want people to know about us. I want them to know how I feel about you."

"Joey," Mary started. "I want to go public, but Dominique will kick me out."

"You can move in with me," Joey said.

"I could never do that Joey," Mary said. "I'm only 18. Can we please talk about this some other time. I don't want to miss the movie."

"Okay," Joey said. "But please think about it."

He kissed her on the lips behind the bushes and they walked into the theater.

"_Well that's it for now. Please, Please, Please review. Thanks so much. It's summer so I will be updating like everyday. Thanks. And sorry it's kind of short._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to bellarose55 for being the 1__st__ to read and review my story. Sorry for the delay. Please review and give ideas._

Chapter 2

Mary's POV

Joey had his arm around me while we watching a movie. He turned of the T.V.

"Hey what was that for," I asked.

"Did you think about it?, he asked. I already knew where this was going. I didn't want to talk about. I couldn't just out of no where tell. I don't want fame. I just want to dance. If anyone were to know about me and Joey, they would bother me. I didn't care if Dominique kicked me out. I just used that as an excuse. I hated lying to him.

"Joey I told you I don't want to talk about this write know," I said.

"Well then when do you want to talk about it," he asked.

"I don't know!" I yelled. He looked really upset know.

"Do me a favor then," he started. When you are ready to talk about this with me, give me a call." He left me. He walked out of the house. I didn't want to lose him over this, but I had no choice. I would have cried, but I was in shock. We were together for three months. Did he really just leave over this. I decided to call Tami.

"Tami" I said. I was sent to voice mail. I decided to drive to her house.

When she opened the door she the bright red color to my eyes, and the puffiness to me face.

"Mary, have you been crying," she asked.

"Just a little," I said as I walked into her house.

"What happened."

"Joey walked out on be," I told her. Her eyes had this confused look. She sat me down on the sofa.

"What why would he do that," she asked.

"I told him I didn't want to talk about us going public and he got really upset," I told her. Her face gave me that _I told you this would happen_, look.

"Mary, you're my best friend, and I'm here for you, but this was bound to happen," Tami started.. "All you were thinking about was yourself. Joey can go out with any other girl. He doesn't because he loves you. It hurts him that he can't put his arm around you in public, or kiss you in public. He always has to pretend that you guys are just friends. He hasn't dated girls like you before. You make it difficult for him. Your going to have to think this through, because I can't stand to see this anymore. I'm going to call Dustin and tell him to bring Joey over here."

_Sorry it's short, and sorry for the delay. I'm trying to think of ideas. PLEASE REVIEW._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mary's POV

It's been a month since Joey broke up with me. Just like Tami said there is other girls that Joey could go out with. He was now dating Natalia, a girl I went to high school with. Tami was still going strong with Dustin. They always asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with them, but I always rejected. I hated being the third wheel.

"Hey Tami," I said as I opened the door to let her in.

"Hey Mary," she said. "So I meant this guy at the grocery store, and he's really sweet." She was always trying to set me up with guys.

"Tami I already told you, I'm not interested."

"Mary, you need to get over Joey. He moved on, now you need to move on too." That hurt me, but she was right, Joey didn't love me enough to stay with me. I should be able to go out with other guys, but it was hard. Joey was the best thing that ever happened to me. Losing him hurt. Seeing him with Natalia hurt. Now I wanted him to hurt.

"You know what Tami," I said. "Your right, I'll go on a date with him. Do you have a picture."

"Yeah," she said as she pulled out her phone to show me what he looked like. He was good looking. He was better looking than Joey, but that meant nothing to me."

"He's cute," I told her.

"I know right." she said. " I don't want you to go out by yourselves yet so you can double date with Dustin and me at Pizza Palace."

"Okay it's a date."

Joey's POV

Ever since I broke up with Mary my heart felt like it was missing something. I missed her.

The only reason I'm going out with Natalia is to see what it feels like to go public, and I realize that I don't need to. I should of cared for Mary enough that going public wouldn't make any difference in our relationship.

"Hey Joey," said Natalia as she kissed me.

"Hey Nat," I said kissing her back. Kissing her was nothing like kissing Mary. I didn't even feel the need to kiss Mary, but when I did I felt a warm feeling in my heart. She was more to me than Natalie would ever be.

"So what do you want to do today," she asked as she sat on my lap.

"Um...how about we watch some T.V." I said.

"That's kind of boring don't you think, let's do something fun," she said.

"Well Mary had no problem just watching T.V.," I said. I knew I shouldn't have said that, but I missed Mary. Natalie complained about every little thing. Mary just did what I asked and I did what she asked. Breaking up with her was a mistake, but there was no turning back with Natalie.

"Joey your dating me now, not Mary. Just get over her," she said while getting of my lap.

"I'm over Mary," I lied "How about we go to Pizza Palace tonight?"

"Sounds cheesy but okay," she said. I kissed her and then she left. I sat down on my couch and thought about how strong our relationship was. Mary and I were so close. I can never stop missing her.

Mary's POV

I was getting ready to meet the guy Tami set me up with. His name was James. I was only

doing this to get my mind off Joey.

"Mary are you ready," she asked.

"Yeah," I answered. I was wearing a blue tee shirt and sweats with blue Nikes. As I walked down the stairs, Tami looked at me like there was something wrong.

"What are you wearing," she exclaimed.

"Clothes, you said we were going to Pizza Palace didn't you."

"Yes but that can't be your first impression,"she said.

"Um...okay I'll change. I didn't know it was that serious," I told her. I was really nervous. I didn't want to screw this up if this was going to be the guy to get my mind off of Joey. I put on skinny jeans with a blue shirt blue wedges and a tight leather jacket.

"That's much better," said Tami.

"Thank you, now can we go," I asked.

"Okay, let's go." We got into Tami's crazy car. We arrived there shortly.

"Hey Tami," Dustin said kissing her.

"Hey," she said. I saw James coming towards me. I was really nervous. He looked better in person than he did in the picture.

"Hi I'm James," he said. "You must be Mary.

"Um...yeah, I am," I said. "Nice to meet you James." He had an amazing voice and an amazing body. I couldn't believe I was going on a date with him. I was already forgetting Joey.

"Well let's go in," Tami said. As we walked in I saw Joey checking in with his arm around Natalie's waist. He saw me and we looked into each other's eyes. Now I wasn't sure if I could forget him.

"Hi Mary," said Joey. Natalie turned around and gave me a dirty look. It started getting really awkward.

"Um...hi Joey," I said. I didn't want to start a conversation with him. I was trying to forget him.

"You know Natalie don't you," he asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "How's your summer going Natalie?"

"It's amazing with Joey in it," she said as she pulled Joey into a kiss. I gaged.

"Um...James this is Joey." I said.

"Nice to meet you Joey," James said shaking his hand. Joey grimaced with pain. I laughed a little.

"What a squeeze you got there," Joey said.

"Well nice meeting you guys," James said. "Well we got to get to our table.

_I'm so sorry for the huge delay. My computer wasn't working and I went on vacation. Hopefully I didn't loose to many reviewers. Thanks for readin. 3_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mary's POV

"I'm sorry I have to run to the bathroom, I'll be right back," I said. James was a really

nice guy. I felt bad because the whole time when we were at pizza palace, I was watching Joey and Natalia. They were at the table completely eye level from ours.

"That's fine," said James. As I was heading for the bathroom I ran into Joey.

"Hey Mary, you look really nice. You never got all dressed up when we went on dates here," he joked.

"Very funny, now get out of my way," I said struggling to push away.

"Mary com on," he said. "I didn't think when I broke up with you we wouldn't be able to be friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think friends just stop talking to each other for a month, and only end up talking when they bump into each other at a pizza shop, I didn't think friends just go out with someone they have never been interested in after they break up with someone they were interested in, and I really don't think friends would go out with there friends enemy. You don't even care about me all you care about is yourself." I saw tears swell up in Joey's eyes as his face puffed up and his face got red. I pushed him away. The last thing I needed was to start feeling bad for him. He didn't feel bad for me when he left me for Natalia, while I was all alone at home cleaning Dominique's house.

"Hey are you okay Mary," Tami asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just ran into someone I really didn't want to see," I said. She must of been able to hear my huffy breathing.

"Oh...well who did you see," she asked.

"You don't now him," I lied. My voice began to crack while I was trying to keep myself from crying.

"Mary it's okay," James said as he lightly pulled my head onto his chest. I cried on his chest and ruined his shirt. I suddenly felt so close to him. He was so comforting and at this point I didn't care about Joey. Tami and Dustin left.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt. I can't do anything right," I cried.

"Mary that's not true. You can tell me what's going on, I won't judge you," he said. I told him everything about me and Joey and he understood.

"Mary it's okay, everyone falls into a bad relationship sometimes. Joey is a celebrity and he was obviously going to want to go public but I could completely understand why you wouldn't want to. I know the situation because I used to go out with Miley Cyrus," he said.

"You did."

"No," he laughed. I laughed with him. It was the first time I laughed in a long time. I looked up into his eyes and he looked in mine. I saw Joey looking at us in the corner of my eye. He lightly kissed me. It lasted for about three seconds.

"I'm sorry, I don't usually kiss girls on the first date. I just couldn't resist," he said.

"It's okay, it's fine. I'm glad you did it," I said pulling him into another kiss. It lasted for about 7 seconds.

"Mary, are you sure your comfortable kissing me in front of Joey," he asked.

"I'm fine James. You don't have to worry about me."

I picked up his pizza and fed him a piece of it. He picked up mine and fed me a piece. He drove me home and walked me up to the door.

"Mary I really like you, and I don't want this to be the last time I see you," he said. "Are you doing anything next Friday?"

"Nope. I'm completely free." I said.

He pulled me into a goodnight kiss.

"Bye Mary."

When I opened the door I saw Bree and Brit. They were listening to everything we said.

_Oh no. do you think Bree and Brit will ruin Mary's plans. Will Joey and Mary ever get back together. Vote what you think should happen. Sorry it's so short._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mary's POV

I was getting ready to go on my second date with James. I've been texting and calling him all week, and I can't wait to see him again. Unfortunately he can't pick me up and I don't have car anymore because I gave it back to Joey. It's weird because all week Bree and Brit have been so nice to me. I'm guessing it's because I'm not going out with Joey anymore. Brit decided to me nice and drop me off.

_James: hey r u xcited 4 the muvy._

_Reply: yah I can't wait, can we see a scary muvy, I'm not in the mood for a chick flick._

_James: kk. See u there_

_Reply: gr8. Cnt wait._

I was getting ready because I was leaving in 15 min. I through on black shorts, a blue shirt and blue flip flops. I also put on my leather jacket because James said he really liked it. I looked at the time and was on my way leaving.

"Brit are ready," I asked.

"Ready for what," she asked.

"You said you were going to drop me of at the movie theater's remember?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I totally forgot when I was talking to Bree about all the chores you have to do."

"What chores?" I asked. "I finished them all yesterday.

"Yeah, well you have more," she said.

"But what about my date with James!"

"Guess you can't go, oh well,"

"Great, I'll just call him and tell him we'll have to go out some other time," I said.

"Oh and I almost forgot, you lost all phone privileges," said Brit. "Don't worry though, I'll call him for you.

"Thanks Brit, it means a lot. Do you have any idea why your mom chose to give me more chores?"

"Who knows," she says. "Later"

_Sorry it's extremely short and late. There wasn't much more I could add on this chapter. Why do you think Brit is being so nice to Mary. What will James think about the missed date. Thanks for reading. Please vote if you think Mary should be with James or Joey in your reviews! I know I'm not the best writer but your reviews mean so much to me. THANX AND REVIEW._

_xoxoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

James's POV

I was still at the movie theater and Mary still didn't show up. She already missed the 1st

15 minutes of the movie. Could she have really stood me up? I kept on calling her but it always went straight to her voice mail. She never called me to tell me she couldn't make it. Could she be with Joey? The two of them went out for a long time. Was she with him? Maybe she thought it was okay. She would technically not be cheating on me because were not even together. I was planning on asking her out tonight. I know she's cheating on me with Joey. She has to be. Well I think I'll just cheat on her with another girl.

"Hi I'm James," I said hoping she was nice. She was really pretty, but not as pretty as Mary.

"Hi I'm Jessica," she said in a sweet tone. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Not to be rude or anything, but are you here with anyone?"

"Um...no. Why?" Jessica asked.

"Just curious. Is anyone sitting there.?" I asked.

"No, would you like to sit here," she asked getting the memo and started to flirt with me. I hoped into the seat.

"Yes, I would" I said flirting back. I felt guilty the whole time. But why should I feel guilty? I'm sure Mary doesn't feel guilty. I put my arm around Jessica. "So I see you like scary movies."

"Actually I don't?" she said. "This is going to sound really desperate, but I just see scary movies to meet guys."

"Well you just met one." Jessica was on my chest for pretty much the whole movie. It finally ended and we walked out of the movie theater holding hands.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm too scared to walk home by myself," she laughed. On the whole ride to her house she laughed at all my stupid jokes. Mary laughed at my jokes too. I walked Jessica to her porch.

"Well here you are," I said. I wanted to kiss her, but I don't like kissing girls on the first date. It would also remind me how I kissed Mary on the 1st date.

"Thanks for driving me home and letting me hide on your chest at the movie theater."

"It's cool," I said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I didn't want to do it, but I ended up doing it. I kissed her. She looked up at me and said.

"Wow it's nice that you're a good kisser. Do you want to try this again next Friday. A chick flick baby.

"Sounds great, bye."

_I know! Another super short chapter. Now that school has started again I'm super busy trying to keep my grades high. If anyone was wondering I'm in the 10__th__ grade and I'm 14. Yes I did skip a grade when I was way, way younger. So far school has been hard and it's hard for me to study and keep up with stories at the same time so please be patient with me. No voters for chapter 3 and 4? Who ever gives me my 1__st__ vote gets me reading and reviewing all their stories. Sorry bellarose55. I stole your idea. Couldn't think of anything else. Thanks. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Joey's POV

I was still stressing the fact that Mary found someone else. She kissed the guy right in front of me. I would never kiss Natalia in front of Mary. It's like she doesn't care about my feelings at all. When she said she would never want to me my friend I didn't know what to do. I tried to hold back my tears, but they just came flowing. I went out with her for 3 months. Could this really be how she felt about me. It was a mistake to break up with her. I had to win her back, but how?

"I had an amazing time at that five star restaurant," Natalia said while we were in front of the red light.

"I'm glad you had a good time," I said.

"Don't you want to say you had a good time too?" she asked.

"Natalia, I'm not going to lie, I didn't. I think I would have a much better time with Mary." I stopped in the front of her house.

"What do you mean by that!"

"I'm not trying to be mean, but I don't think were a good couple," I said.

"Joey are you breaking up with me!"

"Yes, I thought it was obvious. We could still be friends." Just as she was about to say no way, she said,

"I would love to be your friend, thanks for all the good times." I was overjoyed. With out Natalia in the way I had a chance to win Mary. When I was on my way to my house I saw something really disturbing. James was kissing a girl, and the girl wasn't Mary. I took a picture of it. I couldn't believe he would cheat on Mary. I turned around and was on my way to Mary's house. I had to show her this.

When Mary opened he door, I lost myself in the moment of seeing her and kissed her. I was scared of what she would say so I didn't let my lips escape from hers. Weirdly, she didn't fight with me. She didn't kiss me back, but she didn't pull away. It felt amazing. When you kiss someone you truly love it is like your in heaven. I fell in love with her when I first danced with her. She danced like an angel with her beautiful red dress. I missed doing this. Kissing her, dancing with her, laughing with her. I made the hugest mistake. I finally pulled away.

"Well," I asked. She was glowing. She was happy that I kissed her. I had a chance. But knowing Mary, she would lie and say that she didn't want me to do that.

"Joey, I'm going out with James now. You can't do this. Your with Natalia. _You_ broke up with _me_, remember. You need to forget me," she said. I ignored all the words she said.

"Mary you love me. You know you do. I broke up with Natalia to win you back. You didn't pull away."

"I didn't want to be rude," she said.

"Yeah right," I said. "I went out with you for 3 months, I could tell when your lying." I keeled in and gave her another kiss. This time she kissed me back. I was going to win her back. She eventually pulled away.

"Joey, I love kissing you," she said. She started crying. "But I can't do this to James. He was there for me when you weren't. I can't do this."

"Come here," I said pulling her into a hug. I didn't want to make her feel upset. I just wanted to show her that I loved her. "Do you love James?" I asked. She pulled her head off my chest not pulling out of my hug and looked up at me.

"Yes, I do," she said.

"Your lying Mary, I could tell when you lie." she became quiet and pulled out of the hug. She wiped her tears. "Even if you do love James, trust me he doesn't love you." I said.

"What makes you think that Joey?" I pulled out my phone and showed her the picture.

"Wow," she said. "I thought he would always be there for me."

"I'm really sorry Mary, you don't deserve this. I will always love you no matter what. You could pretend you don't love me back, but I now you do." She started to cry again.

"I do love you, but I can't go out with you. You broke my heart once, and you would do it again if you had to. Just get out. I've been trying to forget you, and you always coming back in my life won't help. James kissing that girl was probably a mis-understanding. I don't love James because I haven't really gotten to know him. You broke up with me because I didn't want to go public. James would never do that."

"Mary, it was a mistake. I should have never broken up with you, I love you and you know that. Would you really want to marry that James gug. Grow old with this James guy. You love me and you know it."

"Get out," Mary said under her breath.

"What?"

"Get out."

"Why?" I asked. "Don't you see what James did to you. You don't love him." I ended up crying. "You love me." Someone started knocking on the door. Mary opened it. It was James.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"I was just asking Joey to leave. Sorry I couldn't call, I lost my phone privileges. I know that you kissed that girl but I'm sure it's just because I wasn't there," said Mary.

"Oh. Mary I'm sorry. I thought you stood me up. I feel horrible now. I was just mad and upset. I should have never done that," James said.

"It's okay. I thought Brit called you but it ended up being a trick. She wanted to break us up."

"Mary, you don't love him," I started. "You love me. Stop pretending you hate me and love him. Take me back. I love you please."

"She's going out with me!" James yelled.

"I am?" Mary asked.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you out in front of your house when I brought you back home but plans changed. Mary Santiago, will you go out with me?" Was James really going to ask Mary out in front of me. Before Mary got a chance to answer, I kissed her to remind her that she loved me. Not shocking at all, she didn't pull away.

"Mary?" James said. Mary pulled away when she heard James's voice. She was speechless.

"Mary you love me. What I did to you is wrong and it won't happen again. I love you," I told her.

"I...I don't know what to say."

"Mary I was there for you, you laid on my chest we had a connection," James said. He kissed her.

"James...I would love to go out with you. Joey please leave," she said. I couldn't believe it. Did she really do this.

"Fine, I'll leave, but I'm fighting for you Mary Santiago. You just met James on a blind date. You met me on the dance floor. We didn't even know what each other looked like but we still fell in love. I will win you back Mary. I will.

_Why did Mary choose James. Find out in the next chappy. Just letting everyone know my first story Chosen Love is up and going. Please read it. Thnx. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mary's POV

I love Joey so much. I can't believe he kissed me. I wanted each kiss to last. It's been so long since I kissed him. I couldn't pull away. I couldn't let his lips escape from mine. It's not that James is a bad kisser. He kisses way better than Joey, but when you kiss someone you truly love it's like your in heaven. I picked James because Joey broke my heart and I didn't want it to happen again. Then he dated Natalia, and he knows she hates me. Why would he want to hurt me. Then he wants me back. I could learn to love James. He's a great guy. He was every girls Dream guy.

"Hey there sweety," said James.

"Hey," I said.

"Brit let me in the house."

"Cool," I said as he leaned in and kissed me. I didn't kiss back. I was to busy thinking about Joey.

"Is everything ok Mary."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"Then why didn't you kiss me back?" he asked.

"I don't really have an answer."

"I know the perfect place to bring you, come on let's go." I had no idea where he was taking me, and I could care less. I wanted Joey to be taking me to a mystery place. Love is one of the strongest words in the English dictionary and I believe I was in love with Joseph Parker. Some day I wanted to be Mary Parker.

"Here we are," James said. We were parked in Pizza Palaces parking.

"Aww, this is the first place we met. This means a lot that you brought me here." I kissed him and he kissed me back. The only reason I did it was so he would leave me alone.

When we walked into Pizza Palace I saw Joey. A crowd of girls were surrounding him with a whole bunch of cameras taking pictures, but his eyes were concentrated on me. He pulled me away from James. Music started playing. It was the song that we danced to at the black and white ball in high school. He danced with me. It was like no one else was in the room except us and the music. I was falling in love with him all over again. At the end of the song he leaned in to kiss me. As tempted as I was, I did the right thing. James was my boyfriend, not Joey. I turned my had so he ended up kissing my cheek.

"Sorry Joey, dancing was fun but James is my boyfriend," I told him. I went to James and kissed him.

"I love you Mary," he said. I didn't know what to say. I knew I didn't love James but Joey was watching.

"I love you too," I seemed to choke out. He kissed me once again.

"MARY!" I heard an obstreperous voice say. It was Tami.

"Tami? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Keeping you from making a stupid mistake. The only reason I set you up with James was so you can see how much you love Joey. You can't go out with James."

I turned around to see the girl in the picture kissing James. James pulled away.

"Jessica what are you doing!" he yelled. "I said I just want to be friends."

I left Tami to go to James.

"Who are you and why are you kissing my boyfriend," I said.

"I'm Jessica, and James doesn't want to be with you."

"YES I DO!" James yelled.

"No you don't," Jessica said. "You just think you do," she said kissing him again. I pushed her off him. She pushed me back. I almost punched her in the face, but James put his arm in the way, so I ended up punching his biceps. It was really hard and big. It felt like I was punching metal.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"That's what you get," said Jessica.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" she said. This time I did puch her in the face. She started bleeding.

"Yeah! That made you!" I said.

"MARY!" Joey yelled. Everyone in Pizza Palace turned there attention to us.

"I'm going to have to ask you too leave," said the manager.

"Fine I said. Jessica have James, I don't need him anymore." I stormed out of the restaurant. My life was falling apart.

_I finally got out another chappy. Thanks carly(Cbear) for encouraging me to update. I wasn't getting any reviews so I thought everyone gave up on the story. What's the point of writing a story if no one is going to review. THANK YOU!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Joey's POV

I'm just overjoyed with excitement. Today is the first day of senior year and Mary broke

up with James yesterday. That means I'm going out with Mary again. I get to be happy the way I was before when I was with her.

_SCHOOOOOL_

"Hey Mary," I said putting my arms around her waist.

"Joey what are you doing," she asked

"Saying good morning.

"You don't have to put your arms around some one to say good morning, would you ever see me put my arms around Tami to say good morning," she said.

"Well no, but I thought..." I was interrupted.

"Hi sweety." said someone I've never meant. This guy put his arms around Mary's waist. Good morning.

"Hey Ricky," she said in a flirting tone. I was confused.

"Hey!" I said. "Why are your hands around my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" he said coming up to me. "You think just because your famous you can have any girl. Mary is my girlfriend. She has been ever since yesterday." Ricky said. He was Spanish. I could tell by his tan skin. Probably from Dominican Republic. He was muscular and was wearing his football uniform. I wasn't scared of him at all. If I was, I would be a wimp and Mary wouldn't go out with a wimp.

"Joey, what in the world makes you think I'm your girlfriend."

"You broke up with James," I said.

"So what," she said. "That doesn't automatically make you my boyfriend. Sorry that you got the wrong idea."

She walked away with Ricky holding her waist and kissing her shoulder. I give up. When she was with James I could tell nothing was going on and she didn't really like him. This Ricky kid, she actually likes him I could tell. She smiles and blushes when he hold her. She really likes him.

_1__st__ Period._

"Hello everyone and congrats on making it to your senior year," said the teacher. I heard crying next to me. I turned my head to see who it was. It was that Jessica girl that was kissing James.

"Hi, obviously your not okay so I won't ask you that, but do you want to talk?" I asked her.

"Why do you want to talk to me, you're a celebrity, and I'm just some loser girl," she said.

"Don't say that about yourself. Your better than that. Let's go to the back of the classroom so we can talk. Trust me I'll understand."

"No you won't you like Mary, just like everyone else does. Nobody would want to be with an ugly girl like me."

"To tell the truth, things aren't going to work out between me and her. She likes some guy named Ricky. I tried to win her back, but it didn't work."

"Excuse me! Stop the conversation," said our teacher. I felt bad for her. She was such a great and pretty girl but James treated he like trash.

"Sorry," I said. "Let's go to the back of the class," I whispered to her. She followed me.

"So tell me why your upset," I said.

"Well yesterday when Mary broke up with James, I thought I would be able to have him, So than I stood on my tippy toes to give him a kiss and he pushed me away. He started yelling at me."

"What did he say," I asked trying to hold in my anger.

"He said he hated me because I was the reason Mary broke up with him. Than he said stay out of my life I don't like you and I never will you slut!" Jessica said crying her heart out. The whole class turned their attention towards the back of the room.

"Can you please bring this beautiful young lady to the counselors office," it the sweetest tone he seemed to be able to do.

"The counselor can't help her. I'm just going to bring her to my house. We'll be back for 3rd period," I said.

"Okay, thank you," said our teacher.

_JOEY'S MANSION_

"Whoa, your house is huge," said Jess.

"Thanks I get that a lot."

"Where are your parents," she asked.

"I don't live with my parents, I bought them I house in South Hampton, New York."

"Oh. Well that was nice of you." I led her to the couch to sit down.

"Alright, so you don't have to worry about that James guy. He's no good for you. All he cares about is his self."

"I actually don't think I'm that into him anymore," Jess said. "I'm more into someone else.

"Who," I asked.

"You," she said kissing me. We kept at that for two minutes, than we broke apart.

"Will you go out with me," I asked.

"Yeah," she said. We started kissing again.

_That was different. What about Mary. Did Joey really forget about her, and what ever happened to Natalia. Is she coming back. Find out in the next chappy. _


End file.
